Skittles gloves and rain
by Moony's Karma
Summary: ok so its drabbles yahh! i usally only read the drabble set with lot of drabbles but dont be like me and take a look Royed otphumor and romance but sometimes ive been bittin by the drama bug so expect the unexpected! R&R rated fot language and some theme
1. Skittles

Good evening(or what ever) people how ever you may have landed yourself in this horrible place (not really) i hoe you enjoy my first crack at a drabble ) so plz R&R with love -Tati or Fullmetalmuffinqueen (fmmq)

P.S I need a beta reader who can handle Yaoi thanks.

**Title:**Skittle  
**Anime:**Fullmetal alchemist**  
Pairing:**Roy/ed**  
Warning:**Yaoi and my bad Grammer and maybe language

* * *

Edward Elric was a man of coughsmallcough stature and to any one who did not know the blonde chibi he would appear  
to be a child but not just because of his height.Ed also was known for his temper tamtrums and childish actionsbut that was why a specfic Black haired Colonel loved said blonde chibi as much as he did but this was takingthe child stuff too far.

"Ed what the hell are you doing?No wait what are you eating?!" Roy asked the blonde who was Curantly sitting on Roys desk legs crossed poping small sparkly candies in his mouth and at the same time throwing the same sparkly candies just difrent colors accross the office hiting Havoc , and Feury in the head. "Eating candy" the blonde said simply as if nothing was wrong with this picture"Are you going blind colonel Bastard?"Ed asked as he poped a nother candy in his mouth and an -oooff- sounded from havoc as a red cand hit Havoc square in the forhead."Why me"Havoc moaned hitting his head on the desk"I ment why are you throwing the cany accross my  
office like a four year old and What are those things?" the taller man shot a look at his blonde lover."for one there called sour skittles  
and two I only like the blue ones." Ed crossed his arms holding the bright green bag in his atuo-mail hand cluching it like someone was going to take it away.

"why only blue ones boss"Havoc asked dodging a yellow skittle that had a little more force to it than other sence itwas aimed at Roy."Because they just taste better , its ike you only want that taste and nothing else will sefice."the blonde said with a silent smile twards Roy because he knew exactly what he was speaking of."oh really." Royasked walking up to the blonde leaning down and kissing said blonde.Roy nibbled on eds lower lip asking for entrance while pushing the blonde down slightly deepinging the kiss and ed smiled into the kiss. Needless to say there were atible gasps from Havoc and Feury as Riza rolled her eyes.

"See what i mean?" Ed asked "Yah i do" Roy said licking his lips "That was good" said the colonel as he snached the bag of skittles from the blondes hand." Are you shure it was the candy of me?" asked Ed as he pulled the candy back from Roy."Im not shure but theres only one way to find out"smirk

* * *

Thank you thank you bowsget random book thrown at her NNNUUUUUUU!!! well see yaz! remember to Cheese(i mean review)

* * *


	2. The rainest night of the year

Its me lol we hi this ones a little sad sorry i was in one of my moods

ok its roy/ed

its got nothing to bad

enyoy

**Disclaimer:**I dunt own it yet MAHHAHHAHA

* * *

"GET OUT!" A shrill voice sounded on the of the rainest night of the year in the middle of December.It was followed closely by the opening of a door and a thump of boots comming down the walk of Ed Elrics appartment.Inside the appartment as soon as the door closed a young man fell to the floor.Not wanting to cry in front of the man he just kicked out of his house and his life he let the tears fall freely onto the wood floor.

* * *

Roy mustang looked up at the sky tears and rain mixed and ran down his face.He messed up and he messed up big time. Ed told him he would be there aslong as Roy was there for him.Roy had been offered a higher rank in a nother post .He had to chose between his lover Ed or the promotion.Needless to say he picked the Job because he was now standing alone outside in the rain in the cold in the middle of December on the rainest night of the year. 

_XflashbackX_

"_Edward Im home" Roy called thorugh the appartment_

_"So you are" the blonde smirk as he hugged the older man and kissed him slightly_

_"Edward their promoting me and i have to leave...Are you coming"Roy asked as he looked into the others eyes_

_"would you go even if I didnt?"the boy questioned_

_"Yes"Roy answered simply_

_"Do I mean that little to you!"The boys voice raised_

_"GET OUT!!" he screamed_

_He could tell it was tearing him apart but he left.He was selfish he was an ass and he knew it._

_Xend flash backX_

"Out of all the shit you have done this is the worst"Riza stated simply looking at the cold and wet and very sad man standing on her door step.

"I know"Said man looked at the soaking wet floor

"well come in"she brought the freezing cold flame into her house and instucted him to sit.

_Im in for in now!_ he thought

For the next hour Riza lectured him and told him basicaly he wasnt thinking because Edward was the only person who really truely **_need_** him as much as Roy need someone, that some one being Edward.So Roy got up swallowed his pride and walked back to Eds appartment and stood there for an hour aplogizing till the boy came out and glared from the porch.

"I mean it Ed _every singel word_"Roy was at the verge of tears

the boy came and kissed roy in the middle of the rainest day of the year in the middle of December.

"I know"he said into roys cheast

"Ill give up the job so I can be with you Ed Because you mean the world to me."

"I know"Ed replyed

"you do?"

"why elses would you stand in the rain in the cold for an hour, and why woud you come back if you didnt care!"ed ratinilozed.

"true"

at that the two walked back into tha appartment all was as it should be on the rainest day of the year in the middle of December.

* * *

**Chu like it **


End file.
